Smash Castle
by linkherohyrulian
Summary: Yay my first fanfic ever. The Smash castle has some enemies coming towards during the ssbb tournament what do you think is going to happen. Who's the villan? this is a Link/Zelda fanfic. Zelink all the way! DiSCONTINUED


Me: Hello viewers welcome to my first fanfiction ever!

Link: I still don't know why you need me.

Me: You're my cohost along with Samus, Ike, Marth, Roy, Peach, Zelda, and others.

Link: Anybody else?

Me: Well there is my partner but he's coming later, by the way can you do the disclaimer?

Link: Fine Linkherohyrulian does not own legend of Zelda or Super Smash Bros Brawl.

Smash Castle

Chapter 1: Newcomer Approaching?

It was peaceful at Smash Castle. The sun was shining the waves were calm it was absolutely perfect. Princess Zelda of Hyrule was in the garden filled with all types of flowers.

She was sitting on the bench focusing on her rose she was holding. Again she was daydreaming about Link. Toon Link was running through the hallway when he spotted Zelda.

"Zelda guess what guess what," he said as he made his way towards Zelda.

"What is it Toony?" she said snapping out of her daydream looking at the toonish/smaller version of her dream boyfriend.

"Toon Zelda is coming!"

"Really! We should tell Link."

"Yeah where is big brother by the way?"

Just then a sound of horns came from the north.

"She's here!" yelled Toony

Toony and Zelda went to the castle town where the carriage was. A knight came and opened the door. Toon Zelda walked out of the door immediately looking at Toony.

"Toony I missed you!" she said running to Toony and hugging him as he returned in the same way.

"I missed you to Zellie," Toony said, "Oh yeah this is your older less toonish self."

"Hi Zellie it's great to meet you."

"I'm going to call you big sister Zelda." Said Zellie with joy.

Somebody else came out of the carriage. Zelda gasped. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Hi Zelda is my doggy behaving." Said Midna.

"Midna it's great to see you how did you come here?"

"Master Hand came to the Twilight Realm asking me if I can help him with the tournament and the Twili were okay with me leaving. So where's Link?"

Just then a horse sound came from the north. It was Epona carrying an unconscious and bruised Link. Epona stopped in front of Zelda and bent down so Zelda can get Link off Epona.

Zelda told Toony to get Doctor Mario. When he came he put Link on the rolling bed and brang him to the infirmary.

"I got to tell everyone." Said the shocked Zelda.

*Twenty minutes later…

Link wakes up to find himself in the infirmary surrounded by his friends.

"Uncle Link what happened to you!" said Zellie

"Zellie it's great to see you don't worry I'll be up in a few minutes." Said Link.

"This is not how I wanted to see you again Link." said Midna.

Midna told Link how she got here and how she was going to help with the tournament.

Just then an angry Zelda went into the room and just stared at Link.

"This is bad…" said Link.

"You bet it's bad. You promised to meet me in the garden and you broke that promise! On top of that, you got the nerve to come back injured! Did you know how worried I was!"

"Listen Zelda I can explain…"

"No Link you can't explain just… just get out of my life you promise breaker!"

Zelda started crying and ran out the door.

Link first tell us what happened to you. Link told the story to them then asking Doctor Mario if he can leave. He said yes and Link headed straight towards Zelda's room.

"Zelda may I come in." said Link.

There was no answer only sobbing can be heard through the door. Link opened the door spying a crying Zelda on her bed.

"Zelda we need to talk."

"L-leave m-me alone."

Just here me out. I broke our promise because Master Hand said that your father told me to come to the castle so I made my way to Hyrule. Your father gave me this."

Link unsheathed the Master Sword making Zelda stare at it with eyes wide open.

"When I was riding back however, Ingo was on his horse and he started whipping me with his whip for stealing Epona. I drew out the Master Sword and said that I would use this making him run away. After a bokoblin came and started hitting me with his hammer. I sliced him making him throw his hammer in the sky landing on my head. After that I found myself in the infirmary."

"Link I'm sorry I should h-have listened t-to your s-story."

"It's okay Zelda it's okay." Said Link comforting her.

Me: Chapter one done many more to go.

Link: Why do I get hurt in the beginning?

Me: Because it's more emotional by the way can you do it please.

Link: Please rate and review please.


End file.
